Parrots of the Jellybeans REVISED!
by Dian the Crazy
Summary: This is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean, basically. Please read, since I'm bored. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I own only the names, not the companies or character  
  
personality stuff. I own the concept of the bags and secret sauce.  
  
All my work and characters and personalities in my writing shall go to the  
  
people mentioned it the list in my profile.  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Summary: This is a fanfiction made to be a very short parody of Pirates of the Caribbean!  
  
I can't write that well, but this is enough to make me happy.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
One: THE ONLY CHAPTER HERE!!!!  
  
Once, there was a restaurant called the Black Eyed Pea. This was the  
  
only restaurant of its kind. It had ice furnishing. Taupe on the outside, and an  
  
assortment of colors on the inside. But this restaurant had a curse upon it of  
  
a fearful sort: Every time someone ate there, at said restaurant, they would  
  
turn into parrots.  
  
Soon the town of Jellybeans (see, that was the name of the town:  
  
Jellybeans) had half of the town's population turned into parrots, and that is  
  
quite a lot, since there were only 75 people living there in the town. Soon,  
  
the remaining people started complaining to Bob Surfer, the assistant of Mr.  
  
Glown, the electrician. He went to college in the next town, and was back  
  
for the summer. Anyways, they were complaining about all the noise the  
  
TALKING parrots were making. If they had asked me, then I would have  
  
said TBSS (Too bad, so sad.) Anyways, he liked the mayor's daughter,  
  
Sally, and for a while he didn't care, as long as Sally wasn't hurt.  
  
Well, one day, he ran he ran into the Black Eyed Pea's former  
  
manager, Phil Swallows, and good ol' Phil said that he had seen Sally go  
  
into the Black Eyed Pea with some college friends. See, he used to own the  
  
Black Eyed Pea, but his best chef told him to get lost, so the stupid workers  
  
carried him to Mickey D's across the street. While this happened, he saw  
  
that all the workers had stolen some tater chips from a vending machine, and  
  
the secret sauce had been spilled. Only by the light of the refrigerator are  
  
they shown for what the really are: PARROTS! The stolen bags had to be  
  
replaced, and the secret sauce remade in order for them to be real men. (I'm  
  
a REAL boy! *Nose grows 50 inches*)  
  
Anyways, Bob had the last bag. His dad had given it to him when he  
  
walked by ad saw the unopened bag on the ground. Bob had to make the  
  
secret sauce and spill it on (or in) the tater chip bag and put it back in the  
  
little vending machine. Problem was, the vending machine was in Wally  
  
World, and the closest one was in Hershey's Kisses, the town across the  
  
highway. Again, TBSS.  
  
Anyways, he made the secret sauce (not so secret no more) and put it  
  
in the bag and tried to run across the highway, but was almost run over.  
  
Finally, he started using his thick head, and got in his car and drove to  
  
Hershey's Kisses with Phil.  
  
He dropped the bag into the vending machine slot. Finally Phil got his  
  
restaurant back from the head chef, who was fired. Bob became the co-  
  
manager of the Black Eyed Pea. He and Sally got together (HAHAHA!) and  
  
graduated the next year.  
  
The End. or is it? [insert scary music here.]  
  
``''``''``''``''``''``''``''``''``  
  
Okay, don't ask why I did this. It was for my English class in the eighth  
  
grade, so I decided to put it up here. I might do another one, depending on  
  
my mood.  
  
Okay, Will's name in this is Bob, since, well, Will is also Bill, and the name  
  
'Bill' reminded me of 'Bob', so there.  
  
Jack is Phil, since 'Jack and Jill' and 'Phil' rhymes with 'Jill' so. yeah.  
  
Elizabeth is Sally, since I don't know. It just came to me. I'm odd  
  
sometimes.  
  
Mr. Brown shall be known as 'Mr. Glown'. Brown: Glown. You get it.  
  
Okay, Jellybeans is for Caribbean, and since one place is named for a candy,  
  
the other is, too.  
  
Black Eyed Pea= Black Pearl. 'Nuff said.  
  
Wally World: I love this place. So I used it. No one at the store really cared,  
  
since it's called 'Wally World' and not 'WalMart'.  
  
CLICK THE PURDY BUTTON! PLEASE! 


End file.
